This invention concerns a holder for an aseptic package and more particularly to a holder having a stopper positionable within a straw hole in the top of the aseptic package and securely held therein by a removable cover on the holder.
Aseptic beverage packages are widely used because they do not require refrigeration, are lightweight, disposable, and easy to open. The package comes with a straw which is inserted through a sealed hole on the top surface of the package prior to use. These packages are particularly useful for young children in that when the straw is inserted into the hole the beverage is held in a portable and non breakable container.
Although the packages are designed to hold a single serving, often young children can drink only part of that serving and it would be desirable to provide a way of storing the opened package for later use. Holders have been provided which include a stopper that is releasably positionable within the straw hole, after removing the straw, for saving a partially full package for later use. However, in these known holders, the stopper is a plastic arm having certain resiliency and has a tendency to pop out of the straw hole and is not otherwise securely positionable in the straw hole to prevent accidental dislodgment.